


Tattoos

by b_liss_ko, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Кинковые арты на спецквест [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Кинк: тату
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Кинковые арты на спецквест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919680
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: тату

  
[Открыть в полном размере (1565 х 2000рх)](https://images2.imgbox.com/b8/1c/spaU2VVU_o.jpg)

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы. По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159548) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159548) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159548) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159548) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394826) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394913) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394586) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394730) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407531) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407642) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407714) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408257) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408350) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408494) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408617) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408677) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409109) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409178) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411368) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411428)

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡⚡ **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡**  
>   
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
